


five minutes

by Willshebemina



Series: gardening, dogs, dinner-parties and other domestic nonsense [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Romance, and have DOGS, lazy summer afternoon, they're married, tlj? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willshebemina/pseuds/Willshebemina
Summary: Finn has been working in the garden for over and hour now and Poe wants him to take a break.Inspired by tumblr.





	five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was inspired by [this ask](https://1dapologist.tumblr.com/post/168610795410/i-like-to-think-that-finn-loves-planting-like) on tumblr
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I wrote this on my phone and haven't read it through!

The sun was high in the sky, and cast its rays over the modest garden on Yavin IV. Summer was in full swing and the heat was a constant reminder of it, especially with barely a breeze to relieve it and hardly a cloud in the sky to cast any shade. Despite that, Finn was on his knees in the dirt and had been for more than an hour now. His nails were lined black with the dirt underneath them and the rest of his hands hadn't been spared the earth either.

His gloves had been so worn a large hole had ripped through the right palm, and Finn hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet. Poe had offered, of course—but Finn felt that he had to learn how to sow on his own eventually. At least so he could repair his own equipment.

  
Without the gloves the skin on his palms were flaming red and tender to touch, blisters were sure to follow. His neck had began to burn as well, as the low shirt collar which was stiff with sweat did little to cover him from the sun. The burning was not at all eased by the chain that hung around his neck, but Finn refused to take it off.

On it was where he kept the ring (Poe's mom's ring, his ring, their ring) so as not to dirty it, but he would not take it off where it couldn't be seen. His knees were aching too, and he knew the muscles in his thighs would be stiff tomorrow.

But Finn loved every minute of it. Tilting his head to the right showed the long line of green stems spurting from the ground. He had almost everything he needed in his garden—tomatoes, potatoes, herbs, a local root he couldn't pronounce, flowers he planted only because Poe liked them, and others.

What were a few aches and scrapes in comparison to that?

  
Finn's hand went to the pouch hanging from his side and he plucked out three seeds before putting them in the small hole in front of him. He smoothed the dirt over and reached for the water pitcher to his left. He poured just the right amount and sighed when he saw that he was almost out. 

The whining noise of old hinges sounded and Finn looked up towards the house. Poe was shoving the door open with his shoulder, as his hands were occupied by a large tray. Said tray held a large pitcher of what looked like lemonade, and two glasses. Poe stepped out on their porch and walked over to the small, round table, with its unmatched pair of chairs.

Both their dogs snuck after him before the door could close, trailing so close behind Poe nearly tripped on them. The glasses rattled when he put the tray down. Maja, their large, short haired dog, put her paws on the chair with the short back to lean up and sniff at the lemonade. Poe shooed her off and she sat back down with a whine. He then held his hand over his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun and looked at Finn.

  
"Honey! Take a break!"

Finn sighed, but not in annoyance. "Give me a few minutes, I'm almost out of water anyway," he called back.

  
"You've been out here for more than an hour, you need to hydrate!"

  
"Poe, I'm fine."

  
"Just five minutes, Finn. Have two glasses of lemonade and then I'll let you go. Your plants will still be there when you get back, I promise."

  
"Alright, alright," Finn said with a laugh. "You got me." He pushed himself up to stand and winced as his legs protested.

He walked through the rows of plants with careful, practiced steps and wiped his hands off on his pants. Their small, black and white terrier Teja jumped up as soon as he stepped onto the porch, putting her front paws on his legs and yipping just once. 

"Hey, girl," Finn said, patting her head. He moved to take the pitcher but was stopped by Poe. 

"Hey, whoa—no. Please wash your hands off, I don't want you to get sick."

  
Finn raised a brow. "I need clean hands to hold a glass?"

  
"Mr Dameron, are you sassing me?" Poe held a hand to his chest in mock offence.

  
Finn fought to keep down a snort. "Of course not, Mr Dameron. I'll wash my hands."

  
He started walking towards the door but was startled when he walked past Poe and he quickly leaned in to give him a quick kiss in passing. Finn's face heated, and this time it wasn't from the sun.

* * *

 

He walked back out with much cleaner hands and his ring back in place, and found Poe sitting down by the table. Teja and Maja had both found refuge from the sun under the small table and were practically on top of each other to stay in the shade. Aside from their ears perking up when Finn approached, neither moved—too content to move out of their resting spot.

  
Next to the lemonade tray was plate stacked with sandwiches. Poe had his elbow on the table, balancing his head in his hand. Finn's cheeks split in a knowing smile.

  
"Did you really have to wait for an opportunity to _sneak_ out the sandwiches?" He asked, amused.

  
"I wanted to surprise you."

  
Finn sat down, laughing softly. "Cheesy."

  
"You love it." _You love me_.

  
"I do." _I love you_.

Only Poe would try to make something surprising out of something as ordinary as sandwiches. Finn's smile was big enough to hurt his cheeks. He laid his left hand on the table and Poe didn't waste a second to grab it. They laced their fingers together, Finn rubbing his thumb in circles into Poe's hand. Poe traced his finger over the ring.

  
That break ended up to be much longer than the five minutes Finn was promised, but he couldn't bother himself to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
